A Thousand Memories
by MissAllieMae
Summary: series of drabbles inspired by songs for Ron/Hermione. R&R please
1. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

Disclaimer: I don't own any songs that I use in this fic, and I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: You can thank fayecee623, and her story A Hundred Ways To Say It for this fic. It is inspired by her Percabeth fic. This one is Ron/Hermione, though.

So, basically, the fic works like this: It will be a collection of drabbles, that are based off of song titles (not lyrics) regarding Ron and Hermione.

I will be taking requests for songs, as well.

**Song for this chapter: Can You Feel the Love Tonight? From the Lion King**

Ron sat next to Harry, and watched as their Yule Ball dates ditched them. The room had such a romantic feel to it, but Ron was not in a good mood. He watched as the girl of his dreams had a lot of fun, and got her romantic night with that Durmstrang, arrogant, idiot, Krum, that she seemed to like a lot more than Ron. She was laughing at something he had said as they whirled around the dance floor, way too close for Ron's laughing. He dearly wished he could be in Krum's place, but he didn't get the courage up to ask her earlier. He was surprised that someone would even ask her, to be honest. Ron didn't expect much competition, but now, he was faced with A LOT of competition.

While Ron sulked in a corner, Hermione sulked on the dance floor. She did like Krum, just not like that. Her feet hurt, and she wanted to go talk to the rest of the Golden Trio. She was tired of listening to Krum drone on and on about her classmates, and the Triwizard Tournament, and Durmstrang, and quidditch. He was worse than Ron, when it came to talking about quidditch! Hermione internally sighed, at the thought of the red hair boy sitting on the side talking to Harry. They both got ditched by their dates, and Hermione felt bad. Plus, she would much rather be spending this romantic evening with Ron, than with Krum. Ron was the one she really liked, but he didn't ask her until it was a last resort thing. Hermione wished she could be more into the feeling of love surrounding her, especially because this was supposed to be her special night, but how could she, when the one she loves is across the room?

A/N: So let me know what you think, and if you think I should continue. And, yes, I know that wasn't quite a drabble.

I am not sure how often I will be updating this. This is the only one I've written so far, so…

Request a song, if you have a good idea, please! I don't really have any, which is what shuffle is for! XD

Anyway, review please


	2. Beyond Belief

A/N: erm not much to say here, sooo:

**Song: Beyond Belief by Elvis Costello**

**Ron's POV:**

It's shocking how much I love the girl sitting in front of me. I love everything about her: Her bushy hair, her beautiful brown eyes, and, even that bossy manor of hers that caused me to hate her in first year. Wow, was I wrong about her back then. Now, I know. It only took four long, amazing years packed with so many awesome moments for me to realize it.

Thinking about our history is making me realize how little I've done for her, especially compared to how much she has done for me. I am getting a strong urge to tell her how I feel. It's strong beyond belief. But, she's going out with Krum, now, so I guess I can't exactly tell her.

I will have to be content with sharing every possible moment with her, and remembering to be nicer to her. But, a guy can dream, and I will be certainly dreaming of the amazing things we could do, when Krum goes back to Durmstrang.

A/N: Watch'ya think?


	3. Strange Magic

A/N: This song was requested by fayecee623

I meant to get this up hours and hours ago, but things don't always go as planned, so sorry fayecee623, who expected this much earlier.

**Song: Strange magic by the Electric Light Orchestra**

**Hermione's POV: 6****th**** year**

As I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling, I can't help but think of the one thing that has constantly been on my mind: love. Why? Because I think I may have fallen into it….with Ron. I can't explain it, unfortunately. I have analyzed this situation, and can't come up with any reasons. But, there is definitely strange magic running through my veins when I see him, and that strange magic is love.

Love is a funny thing. You can't control it, no matter how much you try. It causes you to do so many crazy things, and feel so many emotions. I have it easy, at least the bloke I love is my best friend. There are girls who must really hate love. Like Cho. My heart goes out to that poor girl, whose heart had her so mixed up last year. I smile a little, as I remember the conversation Harry, Ron, and I had after Harry and Cho's kiss. Ron really does have the emotional range of a teaspoon, and it's one of the many things I love about him. I can only hope that small range of emotions includes me somewhere in there.

A/N: I hope you liked it. I managed to get Cho in there.

Please review, and request a song.


	4. Wake Me Up Inside

A/N: This song was recommended to me by Yellow 14, who has some pretty awesome stories. Go check him out :)

I guess this story is in the form of a letter, or rather, what Hermione would write in a letter to Ron, after he has gone missing.

**Song: Wake Me Up Inside by Evanescence**

Because of you, I've been doing so well.

This hunt has been hard on me too, Ron.

But, with you by my side, I could manage.

Ron, how could you leave me?

I can't function anymore.

Ron, I'm slowly shutting down.

Just going through the motions, now.

I need you to wake me up inside, Ron.

You can't do this to me, and Harry doesn't deserve this, either.

Please come back, Ron.

I need you, Ron.

Ron, I-I love you.

A/N: I guess it is also sort of a poem….

Anyway, review please. Request songs, s'il vous plait.


	5. When You Are Gone

A/N: This song was requested by Pandarock97, who has a pretty good Harry Potter story that you should go read.

So, this one takes place, after the war, when Hermione and Ron are married, and Ron has been a full auror for a few years now.

**Song: When You Are Gone by Avril Lavigne **

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione sat in her bed, and sighed. She always hated when he left. She hated that empty feeling their apartment had. She hated how lonely the bed was, with only one person it. She hated the silence that she lived in.

It was due to that silence, that she had gotten a muggle TV installed. Well, actually she installed it. She couldn't risk bringing a muggle into the magic apartment. Boy was that difficult to arrange. She shuddered at the memory. She only turned it on, though, when he was gone. Otherwise, she left it off, and hidden behind a cabinet.

His job was too dangerous. She hated when he was gone, because she was left home, to worry. She tried to throw herself into her work, but she couldn't, because the only thing she could focus on was him, and his safety. Questions constantly ran through her head: Will he come home alright? Where is he? Is he with Harry? Is he injured? Is he taking care of himself?

She knows she's not the only one going through this. She knows Ginny struggles through the same things she does. Sometimes they console each other. But usually they both leave the other to their sulking.

She hated that awkward feeling when she came home when she knew there was nothing she had to do. She hated only making dinner for herself. She hated not having to pick up after him, as odd as it sounds.

She hated it, when he is gone.

A/N: What do you guys think? I know it's depressing…

Review please, and leave song suggestions!


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys!_

_I hate to say this, but I've decided to stop writing these drabbles. I have no real desire to write these, and I don't want to force it out. Besides, with school starting in less than a week, writing time is going to be very hard to come with. I have a feeling I'm going to be spending my lunch periods writing._

_ Thanks for reading the few chapters of this story that I did write. I really appreciate the support._


End file.
